wikifrumefandomcom-20200216-history
De verlorne sone
In godes namen heue yk an :Also yk my des vor synnen kan :So en ys nen man de dar leuet :Vnde so grote sunde heuet :De ychtes moghe be ghynnen :Sunder godes mynnen :Hyr bydde yk den suten cryst :De alder werle schepper yst :Dat he my syne helpe sende :Hyr to desseme elende :Dat yk werde seghehaft :Wedder aller thouer kraft :De my an vechten deghelyk :Jk bydde den eddelen vorsten ryk :Got mechtych vnde here :Dat he mynen syn to deme besten kere :Vnde vor lighe my dat yk moghe :Spreken dat dy doghe :Jn loue vnde in eren :Ok bydde yk dy here :Maryen de mynnychlyke maghet :De vns to den vrouden is be daghet :Dat se bydde vor my :Ere leue kynt dat he myn helper sy :Dat ik vul ende dyt bokelyn :Cryst vor luchte my den syn :Wente yk byn des seker vnde vrut :Dyne helpe ys to allen dynghen gut :We dyt buek wyl horen lesen :De scal al dore stylle wesen :Vnde vor nemen rechte myne wort :So mach he se reden vort :Cryst suluen sy myn anbeghyn :Vnde dar to de leue moter syn :::ME spreket yd was eyn rytter fyn :He hadde nicht en kyndelyn :He was ok houesch vnde mylde :Eyn helt vnder syneme schylde :Wor he thorney vnde lust vor nam :Aldar he myt manheyt quam :Jd were verne edder by :Syn lyf des eddelen rytters vry :Sus stunt syn mot wyl menghen dach :Dat he anders nicht en plach :Wen rechte rytters schefte :Myt manheyt syner krefte :Dar mede he ghut vnde ere wan :Houesch was ok des sulue man :::TO eynen tyden dat ghe vyl :Dat de sulue rytter snel :Myt tuchten nam he orlof :Van syner vrowen vnde ouer hof :He reyt in andere lant dorch loue :Vnde quam to eynes worsten houe :Dar he dref myt groteme loue :Thorney lust vnde wedder spyl :Dar wan he vrouden vyl :Kone was ok de sulue man :Den prys he vor se allen wan :Myt rechten rytter schefte :Vnde myt manheyt syner krefte :Men wan lef den suluen deghen :Myt tuchten mosteme syner pleghen :Dat schach dorch syne houescheyt :De rytter was ok wol ghekleyt :Aldus was he dar eyn iar :Do vor langhede eme dar nar :Hen in syn eghe lant :Do dat den heren wart be kant :Se be droveden syk der scheyde :Doch wolde he up de reyde :Varen in der suluen stunt :DO de rytter orlof nam :Aldus he van danne quam :Hen in syn eghene lant :Dar he suluen was be kant :De vrowe vntfenk den heren :Myt houescheyt vnde myt eren :Syn ghe synde dede ok also :Syner kunste se weren vro :::EN wynachten auende dat ghe schach :Dat me wol des heren plach :Dar na se to bedde ghynghen :Myt armen se syk vmme be vynghen :In ereme bedde beyde :leghen se sunder leyde :Do sulues deme heren dwank :Syn nature ouer synen dank :Dat eme lustede syner vrowen :Vmme sik be ghunde he schauwen :Vnde wart eyner luchtynghe en war :In der kemenaden openbar :Dar inne wart eyn stemne hort :Vnde sprak aldus dane wort :Du sunder lat de mynne syn :Vor werfstu nu eyn kynde lyn :Dat wert myt sele vnde myt lyue vor loren :Jd ys bether vnghe boren :de rytter der rede sere vor scrach :So dat he syne mynne brach :Vnde to syner vrowen sprach :Dyt was eyn wunder lyk schyn :Myd des vor ghynk de wylle syn :Van angheste vnde ok van sorghen :Dar na kort vnvor borghen :Vruntlyken grep he de vrowen an :Se sprak myn herte leue man :Latet nu blyuen desse scycht :Vor thornet vnsen heren nicht :He sprak myn wylle de mot sehen :Myt des be ghunde he do sen :Ouer de luchtynghe de quam dar :Vnde ok de stemne openbar :Vnde sprak sunder lat de mynne syn :Vor werfstu nu eyn kyndelyn :Jd wert myt lyue vnde myt sele vor laren :Dat were beter vnghe boren :Der rede de rytter vnder quam :De vruchte eme de mynne be nam :Nu horet vorebat van der mynne thalen :Dar na to deme drudden male :Kerde he syk vruntlyken to deme wyue :Lustlyken myt synes sulues lyue :He druchkede se an ere werden brust :Wol na synes herten lust :Do ouer de luchtynghe quam :De stemne he ok al dar vor nam :Vnde sprak nu vor weruestu dat kynt :Dat vyl yamers vor syk vynt :Dat wert myt lyue vnde myt sele vor laren :Jd were beter vnghe boren :He dachte dyt ys al eyn droch :Synes herten wylle schude doch :Vruntlyken ander suluen vart :De eddele vrowe swangher wart :Dar na also de tyd was :De eddele vrowe des kyndes ghe nas :Dat sulue kleyne kyndelyn :Wart eyn fyn dat knepelyn :Das wus vnde nam an dogheden to :Auent spade vnde morghen vro :::DO it to achte yaren quam :De dot do den vader nam :De moder settede to der schole dat kynt :Wysheyt he be ghunde leren synt :Also dat he wart kunsten ryk :He was ok høuesch vnde mynnechlyk :Leftalych vnde ok wolghe thoghen :Se worden alle ghudes haghen :Alle de ene anghe seghen :::DAr be voren an monneghen dach :Went ene de moder an ghesach :De dach duchte er eyne duster nacht :Dat quam van wenen vnde van suchten :Wente se an dat luchten :Dachte dat de stemne dede :Aldus was ere pleghe sede :Vnder des wart de knape bolt :Van achtheyn yaren olt :Do wart eme dat merket euen :Swert vnde wapene gheuen :Lef wunnen ene syne vnder saten :He leuede myt en sunder haten :::DE iunchere de quam ryden :Van deme velde to enen tyden :De moder vntfenk ene wyl wol :Also se van rechte don sol :Doch wenede se van herten sere :Do dachte de iunghehere :Here ghot wat mach dyt beduden :Dyt wenent so allent tyden :He sprak leue moder myn :Ghat myt my in dat kemerlyn :Se let des nicht vnde dede dat :He sprak muder sunder hat :Gy scholen my kortlyken saghen :Wor vmme gy monneghe claghe :Dot myt suchten vnde myt weynen :Edder wat gy dar mede meynen :Se sprak myn herte leue kynt :Jk mene hyr mede nicht eyn twynk :Men yk claghe dynes vader dot :He sprak nen yt ys eyn ander not :Sprak de yunghelynk to hant :De warheyt scal my syn be kant :Edder yk steke yw dor yuwe lyf :Be drouet wart dat sulue wyf :Se dachte scholtu ghe nesen :Vnde yd anders nicht mach wesen :Du scholt segghen de warheyt :Se sprak leue sone ghe meyt :Wultu noch mer dorch dynen thorn :Duen so bustu yo vor loren :Moder han yk ok vndoghet :Vor be ghan an myner yøghet :Nen du leue sone myn :Nu yd anders nicht mach syn :So segghe yk dy alghe rycht :Wo ghe schapen ys de schycht :Id mach doch luttych vromen :Dyn vader was enes heyme kamen :By auende do myt der yacht :Jn des hylghen crystes nacht :Eme vor droch syn mynlyke syn :Dat he leue sone myn :Wolde synen wyllen ghar :An my vor vullen dat ys war :Dar wart drye eyn stemne ghe hort :Vnde sprak aldus dane wort :Du sunder lat de mynne syn :Vor weruestu nu eyn kyndelyn :Dat wert myt lyue vnde myt sele vor loren :Dat vere beter vnghe boren :Do sprak dyn vater it vere droch :Synes herten wylle schude doch :Dar van wurdestu ghe boren :Des mostu ok syn vor loren :Vnde wesen an der helle grunt :Dat ys myn sorghe to aller stunt :He sprak myt ghudeme mude :Eya leue moder ghude :Wyl my ghod ghe neren :He mach my wol ghe weren :Vor den thouer vnde al ere schar :De loue schal an my wesen ghar :Wor war weyt yk dat sekerlych :He mach wol eyn hemmel rych :My maken in der helle :Ofte ghut sy myn ghe velle :Men moder doet nu mynen raet :Myn dynk al to deme besten ghaet :Wyl cryst nu myn helper wesen :So mach yk wor den touere nesen :::DE moder sprak myn leue sone :Wat my yummer steyt to dunde :Des byn yk wyllych vnde bereyt :He sprak moder yw sy ghe seyt :Wy wyllen vor kopen vnse ghut :Moder also steyt my myn mot :Vnde gheuent hen in ghodes ere :Do sprak de vrowe here :Herte leue sone myn :Dynes wyllen schal ghe volghet syn :Jk wyl an eyn kloster varen :Got mach dy wol be waren :Se vor koften achker vnde lant :Dar na kortlyk wart bekant :De dot der eddelen vrowen cklar :De yunghelynk dar nar :Gaf hen synes vader erue :Also yd eme duchte bederwe :To klosteren vnde to kerken :Dar van he let werken :He be dachte ok de armen :Wor he vor nam se karmen :Ok beghunde he an schouwen :Armot armer iuncvrowen